Trouble Always Finds a Way
by Ismybella
Summary: Oliver and Felicity try to simply live life, but trouble seems to find them at every turn. Through children, and tons of misadventures, their life is full of hilarious, adorable, and kick-butt moments that are worth a read.
1. Chapter 1

_Trouble Always Finds a Way_

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, it's been a while since I've written a story, so let me know how this is! I've been watching Arrow, and Flash recently, and I love it! This is mainly an Arrow-based story, but I might pull some characters from the Flash-verse every now and then. This story is set in the middle of season 5, but slightly different because I refuse to believe that (SPOILERS FOR THOSE HOW HAVET GOTTEN TO THE END OF SEASON 4) that Olicity isn't a thing anymore. So for the sake of my sanity, and the adorable thing that is Olicity, Oliver and Felicity are together in this story. Let me know what you guys think! Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything in the story, they all go to DC.**

 _Chapter 1: Getaway_

 _Felicity's POV_

She woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon and pancakes wafting from downstairs. She sat up and slipped her feet into slippers and made her way to the kitchen. Her first sight was Oliver, setting the last heart-shaped pancake onto a plate on the table. "Thank goodness it's a weekend" she sleepily half-moaned and Oliver looked up and smiled at her. He pulled out the chair and sat down the one next to her with another plate of yummy breakfast food. "Hmm, what's the special occasion?" she gently whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "No special occasion, just woke up and decided I wanted to make you smile" he replied with a kiss on her forehead. "Food is a good way to do that" Felicity quipped before digging in.

After breakfast, they sat around and tidied up a bit. They sat out on the balcony, looking over Star City and feeling the warm morning sun. "Oliver, you know, back in Ivy town, we had talked about a short vacation to escape the neighbors, but now that Damian is gone, John and Thea are taking a step back, and you have a new team around, maybe you could trust them with the beating up bad guys for a week or so?" She pleaded to Oliver. "Felicity, you know that now isn't a good time for me" He replied with a slight groan. "I knowww but you promised that once we get settled we could go somewhere" she quickly remarked with puppy dog eyes. He sighed and raised his hands and relented. "Okay, fine, but only for a week, and somewhere we could quickly get back here if something went wrong" He settled.

-Back at the Arrow cave-

"Soo we only just got our bearings, and both of you are leaving?" Evelyn questioned. "It's only for a while, and if something goes seriously wrong, we are just a text away" Oliver reassured the doubtful team. "Well I'm just glad he's finally trusting us with something" Ramirez muttered to Roy. Felicity shot a look his way, but he had turned his back to avoid such gaze.

 _Oliver's POV_

She had fallen asleep in the car and he gazed over at her and simply smiled, glad that she had convinced him to get away for a while. His eyes went back to the road, where, in his loving gaze, had ventured to the other side of the road. He swerved to avoid hitting an oncoming car and the jolt awoke Felicity "OLIVER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she half shouted- half cried at him. He laughed and reassured her "I was only gazing at your beautiful face" he softly said. "I'm flattered, but I won't be very beautiful in a totaled Maserati, will I?" She remarked back to him. He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "Well, we're here anyways, so you don't have to worry about my driving" He said to her as they pulled up to a cabin they had rented in Coast City, right next to the ocean.

They rolled their stuff into the living room and looked around the house, exploring for a bit. "This is really nice, honey" Felicity hugged Oliver and he squeezed her back and hummed in agreement. They turned around at the sudden knock on the door. "Did you order something?" Oliver questioned Felicity. "No, did you?" she questioned back. He nodded no and they approached the door. "Maybe it's the neighbors being nice?" She shrugged as she opened the door. Standing before them was a little girl, about 5 years of age. She looked ragged, scared, and had beautiful blue eyes that looked up at the couple. Felicity knelt down to be at eye level and asked her "Hi little girl, are you okay?"

Silence. She just stood there, blinking, looking like she was on the verge of tears. They had taken her around the area, asking if she belonged to anybody, they all acted very weirdly, closing their doors immediately, with fear in their eyes. "So what do we do?" Felicity implored Oliver. "Let's go down to the police station and see if anyone's filed a missing child report that matches her" He calmly replied. Down at the station, they didn't have much more luck. Even the police captain seemed a little skittish around her. Something wasn't adding up. He told Felicity to wait at the desk they were at and he walked over to the person who seemed to be in charge.

"Is there something you all know about this girl that we don't?" He prompted the captain.

"Listen, all we know is that she's trouble." He mumbled in reply "A couple of months ago, she showed up around town and everyone in this town has no idea who she is, where she came, or what's wrong with her. But everyone she comes to ends up.." He cut his sentence and never Oliver in the eye.

"Ends up what?" He demanded to know

"Well, they've all ended up dead with no explanation before the day is over" He grimly stated

 **Thaaaanks for reading, once again, tell me what you think about it, and what I could do to improve, or ideas for the rest of the story, or for other stories. -Ismybella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for the reviews! So I will be trying to update this story weekly so that you won't get bored :). Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

"She's just shaking, standing there on the beach." Felicity stated quietly to Oliver as he nodded in agreement

"There's another thing, you feel weird around her?" She questioned and he looked at her, slightly confused

"It's like the feeling you get when you're watching a scary movie alone and you get the feeling that you're not alone, even though you are, but you still feel like there's someone, something staring into your soul.." Felicity was cut off by Oliver, now nodding in agreement once again.

He pointed to behind her and turned almost white. The little girl was…what was she doing? It was almost like she was dancing, but with a jerking motion that seemed unnatural, like a puppet with strings. Then she turned around and stared straight at Oliver and Felicity. She looked at them with weird eyes, almost like something else had control of her. Her eyes turned, brown, then green, then an ethereal blue, then back to brown and all over again. It was like she was fighting with another person inside.

"Okayyy, what is she doing with-with the eyes" Oliver questioned, to no one in particular.

She was whispering to herself, while walking towards the couple "Please stop" "But they can't know" "But we like them" "They are different" "WHoo carees" "They saw us" She was talking to herself like Gollum in Lord of the Rings. All of the sudden, black vans pulled up to the sight and men in full army clothes pulled out and advanced with weapons pointed at the girl.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Oliver asked the men, but they did not reply. He say Lyla walk up and he approached her with the same question.

"This girl is a metahuman, but instead of extrodinary powers, she has approximately fourteen different people inside of her, two of them being absolute pyschos." She stated, while unwarily eyeing the child

"Wait, so like Firestorm, she merged with them?" Felicity approached Lyla, perplexed.

"Yeah, but no nuclear fireballs, but so much knowledge about how to kill someone" She answered

"How do you know so much about her?" Oliver questioned

"She was originally in our custody, but we thought she died…obviously not" She almost ashamedly said, while maintaining eye contact with the child. She motioned for her men to move in and they subdued her with a tranquilizer dart.

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore" She nodded to her troops and they disappeared.

"Well that was….different." Felicity said.

"Um. Yeah. That was very different.." Oliver replied, looking down at his fiancée with a smile.

Through the rest of the day, they both felt very uneasy and uncomfortable in the town. They got back from dinner at restaurant in town and both looked at each other and nodded. They started to pack and later that night, they were back in their apartment. Felicity crashed on the bed immediately and Oliver did the same right next to her.

The next morning, they woke up late and decided to stay-cation for a few days.

"The only thing I miss from that town was that amazing pizza." Felicity commented while smiling

"Hey pizza sounds great, but what are you doing back so soon?"

The couple turned around, startled

"Thea, what are you doing here?" Oliver questioned the brown haired girl standing in the doorway.

"Uh, the past few days you asked me to keep an on the place, make sure nothing happens?" She replied half-sassily

"Right." They stated in unison

"Uh, something happened there and we didn't feel like staying" Felicity chipped in reply

Thea nodded and left with a smile.

"So where to next?" Oliver turned around to sit down and faced Felicity with the question

"Wait what do you mean?" She replied, confused

"I promised you a vacation, so we will get a vacation, no matter how long that takes us. A few little setbacks can't stop us" He explained.

"Really?" Felicity sighed and started to walk towards Oliver with a relieved smile. He looked up at her and she sat down practically on top of him.

"Really" He whispered as they kissed.

That next day, Oliver was on the computer, looking at buzzfeed's article Top ten places for couples to visit. Felicity chuckled when she saw what he was researching. She admired him for his persistence, but she could tell he was having trouble working the computer.

"What about instead of going somewhere, we go on a cruise to everywhere?" Felicity propositioned, but before he could respond, she did for him "Oh, wait, boats probably aren't your favorite thing"

He chuckled and nodded in response. "I was thinking Cairo." He said to her.

"Why so far away? I thought you wanted to stay close?"

"Maybe far away is what we need to truly get away from it all." He said as he booked tickets to the famed city of Egypt.

That next weekend they were in Cairo, exploring the pyramids.

"I dare you" He said to his better half as she stared up the smaller pyramid that was fairly isolated.

"No, Oliver, no we are not climbing pyramids" She blankly repeated for the hundredth time

"Speak for yourself" He quipped as he began leaping up in his adorable green arrow way.

"Oliver, we're going to get in trouble" She whined as she tried to follow him

Oliver began to climb and Felicity began to attempt to catch him. He ended up going down the other side of the small pyramid and felicity shortly followed.

"Oliver." She whispered, frustrated "Oliver" she went to the other side where she had seen him go. He wasn't there. "Oliver, not a good time to be funny" She said as she attempted to begin the climb down the tallish descending wall.

"Boo" He popped up from behind her and she yelped. She began to turn to reprimand him but she did so a little too sharply and she began to lose her balance. Oliver was too busy laughing to catch her and she fell down to the bottom.

"Felicity!" He yelled as he attempted to catch her, and as he missed her hand, he began to run after her as she fell backwards. She fell on her back and let out a small cry.

"Felicity, are you okay?" He asked in worry

"I told you we were going to get in trouble" She winced as she began to get up

He chuckled softly as he grabbed her hand and around her back to help her

"But are you okay" He asked again in concern.

"Yeah I think…" She stopped mid-sentence as her face fell

"What?" He asked once more

She swung her hand around to the base of her back and felt and then began to cry

"Oliver, the chip. It broke. I- I can't feel my legs" She wept into Oliver's arm

He swept her into his arms and carried to heart-broken Felicity back to their hotel and laid her down on the bed. Why he brought her back here, he had no clue, but it's not like the second world-country hospitals would understand the technology. He just wanted to help her. He had already called Curtis, but forgot it was probably way early in Star City. She had this look in her eyes. Devastation. She didn't, no she couldn't go through this again. The helplessness, the wheelchair, the look in everyone's eyes when they saw her. She just couldn't handle that again.

"Oliver." She whispered to him

"Hmm" He stirred from the spot in front of the window he had taken up, waiting for the call from Curtis about what to do.

"Why can't we just do something happy and simple?" She sniffled

"What do you mean?" He responded and sat down next to her.

"Everywhere we go, everything we do, seems to mess up, and nothing works out just simple." She cried

"You know that saying from those cheesy Scooby Doo movies when they wanted to just get away, with no mysteries?" He chuckled in response, while propping himself against her.

"Didn't know you watched those" She laughed softly as she wiped away a tear.

"Hey, just because I was an irresponsible jerk as a child, doesn't mean I didn't have a childhood" He playfully defended himself "Well, they would say that sometimes, trouble just always find a way to some people"

"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids" She chuckled as she wagged her finger in the air. He laughed and kissed her. The phone rang and they both jumped

"Who is it?" Felicity asked as Oliver picked up the phone.

"It's Curtis" They looked at each other in anxious relief

 **What happens next? Nobody knows! Lol like I said, I'll be trying to update this once a week. Let me know what you think about this chapter and if you have any idea for the next chapter or adventures! Thanks! -Ismybella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayyy I'm back with another chapter! Just and FYI, next couple of weeks will be busy for me, so you might get several chapters in a few days span, then not many for just a little while. Tell me what you guys think, Thanks!**

They had just arrived in Star City, and they were greeted by Thea, Curtis, and surprisingly, Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Felicity asked

"Uh, well, Cisco thinks he has an idea about how to fix your chip, and Caitlin might have something to help, and.." Curtis replied but was cut off

"I just wanted to see you guys, and see how you were doing." Barry smiled.

A few funny quips, start-overs, a week and one triumph later, the chip was fixed. This time, it was flexible, and with a little help, it was permanently ingrained in Felicity's spine. She wheeled her chair into the cave and they all stared in anticipation. Oliver offered his hands as a brace and she took them and held on tight. She began to pull up with her arms and moved one leg out of the chair, closely followed by the other. She and Oliver stared into each other's worried eyes and nodded. He slowly backed away, letting go of her arms, but ready to catch her if she fell. She shuffled forward and then took one step. The room collectively smiled and sighed. She walked the rest of the four steps towards her husband and hugged him tight. He made sure to hug her tighter.

"Soo, the doctor said to stay off of heels for a while, thank goodness." Felicity remarked. They were back at the apartment and Oliver had just finished up dinner. He sat down next to his wife and put the plates down.

"Hmm, thanks" She inhaled the smell and gently kissed Oliver

After dinner, Felicity stated she was worn out and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Oliver followed shortly, to find her sleeping on the bed, right in the middle. He chuckled to himself as he gently pushed her slightly over and then out his arm under hers, then the other over her torso. He quickly fell asleep besides her. She awoke to the sunrise long gone. She slightly panicked and scrambled out of bed, running into Oliver as soon as she stood.

"Hey" He smiled

"How long was I asleep? Actually, why did you let me sleep so long?" She quickly ran about complaining. He grabbed her arm and hugged her. She had her arms in front and tried to push back, but to no avail.

"Hey, it's Saturday." He looked down at her and stated calmly. She sighed and gave into his embrace.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry anyways?" He questioned.

"No idea. I guess, just instincts." She shrugged

He tenderly kissed her and smiled down on her, and she smiled lovingly back. They kissed again and then just stared at each other for a while. They heard a knock on the door.

"You expecting someone?" They said at the same time.

"No." They both said in reply

They both walked down and opened the door. Thea stood before them with baby Sara.

"Lyla and Diggle went on some sort of mission in Russia so they stuck her with me." She sighed. "Ollie knows I don't really like children and I know that Felic…" she was cut off by Felicity taking Sara from her. Oliver laughed.

"So, instead you are going to stick her with us?" He amusedly asked

"Hey, I planned on staying around. You guys have the expensive food." She commented as she headed towards the pantry.

Felicity stared into the almost two-year old's eyes. They were a beautiful color and full of joy. She sat her down on the couch and got down on her knees in front of her.

"Hi, cutie." She said to Sara, who smiled wide in reply. Oliver gazed at her as she played with the toddler. Thea came up beside him, munching on whatever she found in the cupboard. Oliver looked at her questioningly.

"Hey, you always found my secret stash of candy when I was younger, so I think I have rights to yours." She defended.

"Yeah, but mom always bought both, now" He attempted to grab the bag from Thea's hands but she pulled away and put her hand out.

"Don't. Touch my food." She very seriously said

"Another advantage to being an only child." Felicity chuckled at the two, walking towards them, looking back at Sara crawling around on the floor.

"So I get to play with her all day?" Felicity hopefully asked

"Actually, all week" Thea answered with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll help if you need it."

"Better kiss sleep goodbye." Oliver groaned. Thea meandered over to the fridge and opened it and stared at emptiness.

"Yeesh, you guys need a grocery run." She complained as she shut it.

"I'll start with that." He replied and headed upstairs to change. Felicity chuckled then looked around to find Sara trying to climb on top of the glass table. She rushed over to pick her up before she got hurt.

"Yeah it's going to be a long week." Thea mused to herself somewhat out loud.

"No, it'll be fun.' Felicity countered. "By the way, did you happen to pick up any sort of supplies?"

Thea smiled sarcastically and Felicity told Oliver to pick up some and made a list of all they needed.

"See you in a bit" She smiled at her husband and he kissed her in response.

When he entered the store he sighed mentally and tried to walk as quickly as he could to each spot. He was almost done and plopped all the items on the belt. He glanced back as the cashier began to way-to-slowly scan the items, one by one. He saw a flash of blond hair and heels walk by and he turned quickly, recognizing Felicity's mother, Donna. He glanced down at the contents on the belt, diapers, formula, and other stuff he panicked, realizing if she saw him now, she would freak. He attempted to lower his massive 6' 4" frame and watched her closely as she walked to the other side of the store.

"Um, sir." The cashier spoke up and he turned to her "that'll be 97.56" She said, very obviously bored and never looking up at him. He swiped his card then quickly exited, trying to avoid Donna. He began to put his purchases in the back of his car and then put up the cart.

"Oliver!" He heard a high pitched voice exclaim behind him. "What a coincidence finding you here!" She cheerily said as she walked over to give him a hug.

"Yeah, Felicity just has me picking somethings up for the week" He responded with the best smile he could muster.

"Oh yeah, how are you guys doing?" She cheerily asked

"We're good, you?" He began to get his keys out and unlocked the car and opened the door.

"Hey, would it be alright if I came by today?" Donna asked

"Uh, yeah, what time?" He smiled

"Now? I was driven here by my boyfriend, who has apparently has dumped me…" She said with as much smile as she could muster.

"Oh, sorry to hear that, and sure, let me just move some stuff in the back." He began to shuffle the items around to make room. Donna gasped.

"What are you doing with baby stuff?!"

"Uh, no, we are not having a kid, we are babysitting for a week." He quickly responded before she could react

"I love babies!" She exclaimed as she stepped into the car

" _Yes you do"_ He muttered to himself in his mind as he pulled out with a very chatty Donna.

Thea heard the door handle being shuffled with

"Ollie's home" She stood up from her position on the couch. She opened the door and was practically shoved out of the way

"HIiiiiiiii" Donna exclaimed with her hands out. Felicity looked up, startled.

"Mom?" She groaned in question and glanced to Oliver, who just shrugged in reply.

 **Aaaand that's all for now, join me next week! As always, reviews appreciated! Thanks guys. - Ismybella**


	4. Chapter 4

**So so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, finals are this week and this upcoming week so I'm super busy! This will be a short filler chapter, but the normal updating schedule will be resumed as soon as my life gets back to semi-normal. Also, HOW ABOUT THAT CROSSOVER! The 100** **th** **Arrow episode was amazing! Thanks for the support! -Ismybella**

Donna squealed in excitement as she played with the toddler for the hundredth time this week.

"I can see where Felicity gets the kid loving side of her" Thea commented and Oliver simply smiled in reply. Donna had been at their apartment at the crack of dawn till midnight this entire week. He could tell Felicity's nerves were on their last strand, with her mother fussing every ten seconds about how to take care of a baby properly.

He pulled her aside. "Hey are you okay?" He implored

"I can't take it" She replied quickly and frantically "My mom thinks she is the only person in the entire world who knows how to take care of a baby!" She complained

"Hey, only a day more" He soothed her. He rubbed her shoulders and smiled as she leaned into him

"Hey, do you think we fake an injury so we could spend the night at the hospital?" she wondered aloud.

"I thought you hated hospital beds." He replied. She whined "I do, but anything is better than my mom waking me up at 4:00am saying that the baby needs a bath and she has to use the one right next to the bedroom."

He groaned and made a face that was in between amusement and feeling sorry for her. He had grown tired of the non-stop talking too, and he had an excuse for being gone in the night, while Felicity had to sneak into the closet just to help him with whatever he did. At the same time, he liked seeing how Felicity handled children. She loved taking care of babies, but she liked it when they were a little more self-sustaining. He started to think- wait no, no, no way they could have children. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't subject him/her to the countless nights alone. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and simply looked down at her and smiled with love.

That next day, Diggle and Lyla picked up their child and Donna was invited to dinner with them. Oliver, Felicity, and Thea were invited too, but they all agreed they needed some time to themselves. Thea left shortly after Diggle, Lyla, and Donna did, so fairly quickly the couple was alone. Felicity walked up the stairs and immediately took a long shower. Oliver follow suit after he cooked dinner. He knocked on the shower door and told her dinner was ready and he got a faint moan in reply.

"You ok?" He asked

"Just tired." She replied as she opened the door and smiled at him.

He kissed her forehead and began to turn away. Felicity grabbed his collar and kissed him again.

"Hmm, you haven't done that in a while" He smiled

"I needed that" She softly replied. She slipped into her pj's and ate dinner in grateful silence

"Hey, you ever think about having children?" Felicity asked afterwards.

He nodded in reply and began to talk to her about the idea of it. He smiled after a lengthy talk with her about the prospect of little Oliver's and Felicity's running around.

"I don't know, the whole idea terrifies me, but in a good way" was the general consensus in their minds.

"Why did you ask that" He questioned her as she slipped into bed.

"I don't know, just thinking about it" she shrugged.

She turned over and turned out her light and then she wondered if the test was right. She was excited and scared at the same time. She'd run a few more tests before she was sure. Children were the last thing they needed right now.

 **AAaaand that the end of that chapter. Hope everyone had a great break and for my American friends, a great thanksgiving. Hope you guys have a great weekend. I don't know when I will be able to update next, but I will as soon as I can. Thanks guys! -Ismybella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back for a while, just finished finals and waiting for the holidays! Yay! So here's a somewhat normal length chapter full of holiday fun. As always, tell me what you think and you can even suggest further chapter ideas.**

She rolled over and immediately felt nausea overcoming her throat and rushed into the bathroom.

"You ok?" Oliver asked as she came out.

"Yeah, just something I ate last night" She replied. That was a half-truth, she had confirmed about a week ago she was pregnant, but still hadn't told Ollie yet. She had been super sensitive to smells and food and she drank way to much eggnog last night. Christmas was just around the corner and she thought that would be a perfect time to announce it to everyone, but she had yet to figure out how to uniquely tell it to Oliver.

"You sure? You haven't been feeling well for a while." He questioned as he put a t-shirt on

"Yeah, there's a stomach thing I think I'm coming down with" She replied, glancing down at her stomach

Later that day, down at the Arrow cave, Oliver was working his salmon ladder and Felicity walks out of the elevator.

"Hey" He threw a smile her way

"Hey" she replied back. She took off her heels immediately and sat down

"Any word on the vigilante dude?" She asked as he wiped the sweat off his torso

"Nothing. Been silent for weeks" He said puzzled.

"Hey, I know you said you didn't really want anything for Christmas, but I got you something small anyways." She handed him a small envelope ad her heart began to pound out of her chest

"This one isn't going to explode glitter everywhere is it?" He tentatively asked as he began to open the envelope

"No, just, just see" She chuckled

He opened it and pulled a picture reel out. He was slightly confused at first

"Wait, what is this?" He asked

"It's a sonogram picture" She replied in semi-frustration

"Of…?" He obliviously asked and Felicity stayed silent in wonder-struck that he, one of the smartest men in Star City couldn't piece this together.

"The morning sickness, the bigger sizing with clothes and stuff, the early bedtimes, unusual eating habits?" She stated/asked him

"Wait, are you….Pregnant?" He smiled and she smiled back and nodded in reply

"Felicity, that's amazing!" He picked her up in a huge hug

"Hey, another thing is I can't handle smells right now, and you. Are. Smelly." She said, trying to hold back the taste of her stomach rejecting everything she had for dinner.

"Oh, sorry" he put her down gingerly and kissed her.

"Better" she sighed and smiled up at him

"So how should we announce it, should we announce it? We should go away and come back with a child, should we tell everyone to meet us at the hospital and tada child! We need to come up with something" He excitedly said

"Whoa, calm down you're like my mother" She her hands up trying to calm him down

"We should call your mom!" His eyes lit up like the fourth of July and he seemed almost giddy

"Oh God, this is a nightmare" She muttered to herself

Before Felicity ever had a handle on the man in front of her, he had already called her mother, Diggle and Lyla, Thea, and almost everyone else they knew to tell them that they had something to tell, arranging the meetup this weekend which was in three days. Also, Oliver had insisted that Felicity go out and relax and have fun, but when she got back there were so many balloons that it made her engagement party look shabby.

"Hi! Did you have fun? I organized a party for you." Oliver bounced around like a four year old

"By yourself?" She questioned, before she could answer Thea bounced out and hugged Felicity gingerly, but strong, if that's even possible.

"Not at all, if Ollie had to plan a party by himself, everyone would go crazy, including himself." Thea chuckled "Also, I thought it not possible at all for him to even get ten levels below this kind of excited"

Felicity was led by Oliver to the couch and he began to explain to her the party and all of the details. She stared at his eyes and thought how she could possibly be blessed with a man who was so amazing and handsome. He looked up at her and smiled back one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen him smile and she fell in love with him that much more.

 **Hey guys, so sorry to cut this kind of short, but I will give you guys a full length chapter soon for the holidays! See you soon-Ismybella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm baaack. The holidays lasted a little longer than expected, so I couldn't write very often. So sorry to leave you guys hanging like that. Hope your holidays were great and stress-free! Here's a quick chapter that is somewhat fillerish. I need to work out the plot details and smooth out the kinks, but I wanted to give you guys something so you would be happy** **-Ismybella**

Third trimester. 30 weeks along. Oh boy, it was around the corner and in Felicity's lap (literally) faster then she could blink. She stayed home most of the days and only went out when it was absolutely unavoidable. A few weeks ago, they found out they were having a little girl and the name wars began. Felicity and Oliver weren't incredibly picky about names, something meaningful to the both of them or something. But the team and Caitlyn, Cisco, and Barry soon heard and wouldn't stop coming over every weekend for the name battles. Oh, and her mom. Gosh, if Felicity didn't love tech so much, she would have destroyed her phone. Somehow her mother could text faster than Felicity could read and in five minutes she had an entire novel in her inbox. Right now there were several names on the board, but Anabella, Natalie, and Carolina were the top options. Oliver liked all the names, but Felicity preferred an entirely different name. Ellery. It was a beautiful name meaning Joy and happiness. Also, it sounded like a tree name and Oliver likes trees. Everyone came up to her very excited and she was excited too, but to be completely honest, she was terrified. Would she be a good parent? How would night lifestyle change for them as she grew older? Can she keep a child alive for 18 years?

Oliver rushed home on his motorcycle and had these same questions in his mind. It had been a long day for him and he was ready to see his wife. He opened the door and smiled. Felicity was sitting at the table doodling baby names. One in particular though. Ellery. He loved it, and as he began to speak she turned around and ran into him, crying.

"Hey, hey what's wrong" He soothed

"That's the problem" she sniffled "I have no idea. I started making waffles then I thought of how to keep the baby safe from heat and sharp corners, so I looked up baby safe stuff and it's all so overwhelming and now the waffles are burned and the smell is awful"

He looked around at the mess he had been blind to up until now and smiled. She had been busy that day, with things scattered here and there, all trying to prep for their new life. He had heard pregnancy was rough, but wow.

She walked off in that weird/adorable way that resembled a waddle.

"I have to pee"

She always had to pee, it seemed like. As he began to clean up around the area she was sitting he looked at the names and he picked up the card that had a full name written in many different styles.

He liked one particular name. "Eller-"before he could finish reading the name, he heard a crash in the bathroom. He rushed to his collapsed wife's side and picked her up. He put her on the couch and ran to get her bag that she had by the bed for the hospital when the baby came. He hurried back downstairs to get the car and she was gone. He looked around and found her cleaning up the burned batter off the waffle iron.

"Hey." She said to him, seemingly unaware anything had just happened. "I didn't see you come in the door. Why do you have the bag?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Caus- what-did you?" He stumbled through his words as he put down the bag and hugged Felicity. "You don't remember that?" He looked at her, and couldn't decide whether that really happened or not.

"Remember what?" She replied, now as confused as her husband standing before her.

"You fell. I carried you over to the couch and was about to take you to the E.R." He gripped her shoulders to make sure she was alright.

"I was wondering how I got to the couch, then I remembered that I was making waffles…but I burnt them." She trailed off pointing towards the kitchen. They both stared at each other for a while trying to decide what happened and what to do next.

"I think you're imagining things.." Felicity shrugged and walked off, Oliver followed suit closely.

Oliver began to get ingredients out of the fridge to cook dinner for them and watched his wife very closely. She asked to help and was walking over to the pantry and stumbled a slight bit. Oliver sprung over to her side.

"Hey, I just stubbed my toe, it's okay." She calmed him almost annoyed.

They plated their dinner and Oliver set an extra plate.

"Who's that for?" Felicity asked.

"You don't remember?" He replied "Thea's coming over tonight, some people are remodeling her place so she's staying for a few days. Are you sure you're okay? You normally never forget these things." He placed a hand on her face and swept a piece of stray hair away from her forehead and tucked it neatly behind her ear.

Before she could answer, Thea opened the door and rolled her stuff in.  
"hey guys! Smells delicious in here!" She proclaimed "Also, I hope you don't mind I brought someone else" She excitedly pulled a puppy from what seemed out of nowhere.

The couple smiled tentatively and said it was no problem, but they were both a bit unsure. But it was a puppy. They couldn't say no. Or at least Felicity couldn't.

"Thanks guys, I found it coming here and I couldn't pass him up." She said as she put the chocolate lab-mix down to roam.

"Of course you couldn't" Her older brother grimaced and she jabbed him in the shoulder.

"What do you think I should name her?" Thea asked her brother and his wife as they all sat down to eat

The little puppy zipped around Felicity's legs and sat down beside her, laying her head down on Felicity's foot.

"You've made a friend." Thea smiles and begins to eat.

"I've always loved puppies" Felicity smiles. Oliver half smiled in concern. He knew something was wrong, he just couldn't place it.

 **Aaaand that's it for now. After next week, I should be on a regular schedule, so the chapters will start coming weekly again! Comments appreciated :) -Ismybella**


End file.
